


Past Hope

by WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends



Series: An Alternate Fate (aka jordan lives and so do others) [4]
Category: The Crafting Dead
Genre: Backstory, Divorced parents, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Parents, Songfic, bois we made the common tags, i guess, oh right this is supposed to be tags, uh, uh mostly dialogue, we did it reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends/pseuds/WhenWeNextMeetMyFriends
Summary: “But I’m determined to find her. I feel like… I have to find her. I’m missing something big, and maybe she can see it for us.”





	Past Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Alice of Human Sacrifice (Razzy)

**_Once upon a time, in a place unknown, there was a dream._ **

**The doctor was hunched over a table, studying late through the night. His simple sweater was barely keeping him warm, though the cold had no affect on his focus.**

**_No one knew who had dreamt the dream, but such a tiny dream it was._ **

**“Ross, it’s like 2am,” Another doctor walked in, his dark black hair a mess from exhaustion. “You need some sleep for our exams tomorrow.”**

**_The tiny dream began to think… ‘I don’t want to disappear. How can I make people dream of me?’_ **

**“Just 5 more minutes,” The hooded man scribbled something down, not noticing the tremor in his hands.**

**“You’ve been saying that for 3 hours. Come on, it’s time for bed.”**

**_The tiny dream thought and thought, and finally, it came up with an idea._ **

**The man with dark hair dragged his companion out of the library, whose longing gaze back to the papers was unnoticed.**

**His final thoughts as his head hit the pillow (how did I get to bed?) were simple. A plan.**

**‘Don’t worry Thundermuffin… I will bring you back. No matter what.’**

_ I will let the humans come to me… and then, I will make them create my world. _

The fire burned and crackled quietly in the center of the small group. They huddled together in pairs, one trio, hoping to keep each other safe from the dangers a few halls down.

The youngest of the group, barely a teenager, glanced up at their ‘leader’. “Nick… how do you know Parker? I feel like it’s been so crazy that you haven’t-”

“-gotten around to it?” Nick, whose red scarf was faintly reflected into his eyes, shrugged. “They’re my youngest sibling. Family of four kids… really messed up family of four.”

The child nodded, but couldn’t hold back his next questions. “Tell us about your family?”

Nick stared into the flames for a long time, pondering. “Well, let’s start with Sky.”

The man grinned, pulling Jess to his chest while Barney hugged his side. “Great plan.”

_ The first Alice walked into the woods of Wonderland. _

“I never met Sky’s mom, but our dad was the manly man kind of guy. Camping, hunting, fishing, the works.”

_ Bravely with a fearsome sword held tightly in her hand. _

“Sky was the one getting into fights at school. He was thick-skulled-”

“Hey!”

“-But a really good brother.”

_ Slicing down whatever laid in her unyielding wrath. _

“When I came out as trans, he was the first to know. Well, other than… yeah. He protected me, fought a lot of transphobes.”

_ Leaving chaos in her wake by a red bloody path. _

_ Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods. _

“Then I left for college,” Sky cut in, “And… I couldn’t protect them.”

_ Giving in to all her sins, locking her away for good. _

“I got into some bad things, being away from home. Alcohol, drugs, whatever. If Barney didn’t come by to talk some sense into me…”

_ Much like the gruesome path that marked her evil ways, _

_ Still her life remains a mystery to this very day. _

“...I don’t know where I’d be.”

“You mentioned your dad… what was he like?”

Jordan’s question made Nick stiffen up. Ghetto squeezed his hand, and Barney chose to answer.

“Theirs dad was… interestings.”

_ The second Alice was a tame and tender gentleman _

“Ons the surface, he was a goods guy. Likes they saids, campings and fishings. Ya, manly mans.”

_ Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland _

“Buts underneathes the surface, hes was not goods. Means to Nicks and Shelbys.”

_ Every day he’d sing away to all the girls and boys, _

_ One by one he’s spreading evil slowly with his voice. _

“When I mets him, something was… wrong. I can’t quite explains…”

_ Whenever he would sing, people gathered ‘round, _

_ Madness took a hold of him, shot him dead to the ground. _

“Then Parkers dad came into our life,” Nick’s tone was somewhat bitter, “And he got worse. Mom left, Parker went with her, and we were left alone.”

_ Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red _

_ Once loved and enjoyed by all the man was left for dead. _

“What was Parker like? When they were young?” Jordan could see they wanted to keep the topic away from Parker, but he had to know. 

“Well, they were… interesting.”

_ The third Alice was a lovely girl from Wonderland. _

_ Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand. _

“Dad realized as soon as they were born that they weren’t his kid. Dad and mom were both white, and Parker came out with dark skin… it was obvious mom had cheated.”

_ She turned all the people to her every beck and call. _

_ Then she birthed a kingdom that would rise above them all. _

“They tried to keep the marriage together, but… it fell apart with them. Mom and Dad were constantly fighting over them, forcing them into a bad place.”

_ This Alice was then crowned, turned into a queen. _

_ Ruling all the people here, lost within a crazy dream. _

“It turned into a competition of who could get Parker to love them more. They got anything they asked for and more… spoiled, you could say. They were young and didn’t mind the attention, so they were a brat initially.”

_ So afraid of death the girl was mindless and warped, _

_ Once a gorgeous ruler now she’s just an ugly corpse. _

“When mom took them, they realized what was happening. We only interacted on weekends and holidays after that… they grew up with a lot of anxiety and depression from that.”

Jordan nodded, one final question rising up. “Who’s Shelby? Barney mentioned her name, so-”

“Ah, Shelby.” Nick grinned wide, his eyes glowing with excitement. “How do I explain Shelby?”

_ From the bright forest path, that’s where the journey starts. _

_ A tea party with blue roses, that’s where the forest parts. _

“Shelby is basically the opposite of what I was. She’s strong, confident, but also very stubborn and ruthless. Never in a bad way, just… she tended to get into a lot of fights as a kid.”

_ The invite from the queen, it actually was. _

_ The trump card, the Ace of Hearts! _

“She’s my twin sister. Growing up, we both realized we were trans after mom and Parker left, so we’d joke that we switched genders in the womb.”

_ The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins. _

_ Straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins. _

“Nothing could keep them apart,” Sky commented, “Two peas in a pod, working together to be chaotic little shits.”

_ Wandering across the world they passed through many doors, _

_ Curious of this new place, they travelled and explored. _

“The only time we split up was for college.” Nick’s eyes reflected an inner sadness, something dark. “It was… hard, living without her.”

_ The stubborn older sister, _

“She would always joke about being the oldest by an hour. She had the street smarts-”

_ The clever younger brother, _

“-while I was always more book-smart.”

_ Were close to see the nature of the True Alice at hand. _

“And now…” 

Sky reached over, resting a hand on Nick’s shoulder.

“Now we don’t know if she’s alive…”

_ Both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned, _

_ Forever they’ll wander hopelessly in Wonderland. _

“But I’m determined to find her. I feel like… I have to find her. I’m missing something big, and maybe she can see it for us.”

Jordan nodded, smiling at Nick. “Thank you for… everything.”

“Of course bud.” Nick grinned, yawning a small bit. “Now I think we should barricade the bunker and get some sleep. Everyone needs it.”

The group stood, suffocating the flames and closing the bunker off from the outside. They failed to notice the milky grey eyes watching their movements from the dark, or the growls of approaching Walkers.

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in two days? This is crazy stuff! I know!
> 
> Anyways, I kinda am in a fix for writing so I figured I'd shoot out another part for some Backstory. I might begin filling in other parts, such as some adventures of Parker Saffron and Jordan, and maybe some background of Jess/Barney/Sky, because it's a cute poly trio ship.
> 
> No, Jin and Ross are not romantically involved in this. Ross is not interested in human emotions, while Jin is in love with his science worky stuff.
> 
> Oh, and if you all miss Red... we'll see him soon enough.


End file.
